I Want To See Your Smile
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Elizabeth yang ingin melihat Ciel tersenyum tulus dari hatinya.  Mind to RnR?


A/N:Minna aq bkin oneshoot again.

Hehe...

Moga sk n met baca..^^

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso n aq pinjem charany

Title: I Want To See Your Smile

Genre: Romance, Poetry

Rated: T

Ket: Italic Lizzy's POV

* * *

**I Want To See Your Smile**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap kali aku memikirkan dirimu._

_ Hanya kata-kata yang entah apa maknanya yang kudapat._

_Berilah aku kesempatan untuk mengerti._

_Jalan hidupmu yang rumit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di mansion Phantomhive yang sepi, sang Earl hanya duduk termenung di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Morning tea Anda, Bochan.." ujar Sebastian, sang butler Phantomhive.

"Iya." ujar Ciel acuh tak acuh.

Ciel kembali asyik dengan lamunannya tentang apa yang selama ini dia lakukan terhadap Elizabeth Middleford, tunangannya itu. Selama ini dia selalu bersikap acuh pada Lizzy, tapi Lizzy selalu disisinya.

"Sebastian.." panggil Ciel.

"Iya, Bochan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apakah sikapku pada Lizzy sudah benar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yang kubutuhkan bukan harta berlimpah._

_Yang kuinginkan bukan berlian terindah di dunia._

_Hanya ada satu hal yang kuinginkan darimu._

_Melihat senyum bahagiamu yang tulus. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah Anda memikirkan Lady Elizabeth?" tanya Sebastian dan meski Ciel malu mengakuinya dia mengangguk pelan. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Anda bisa bertanya sendiri padanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel!" panggil Lizzy yang sudah berada di ruang kerja Ciel. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, apalagi mata hijaunya itu menujukkan kilaunya yang indah. Ciel hanya menoleh pelan dan melihat sosok Lizzy yang berada di depan pintu.

"Masuklah Lizzy." ujar Ciel pelan dan Lizzy segera masuk ke ruang kerja Ciel dan sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Tumben kamu kesini."

"Apa salahnya aku main kesini?" tanya Lizzy dengan senyumnya.

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Lizzy yang polos itu. Lizzy sudah duduk di kursi dan hanya diam melihat Ciel dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku begitu?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu." jawab Lizzy.

Sebastian yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, dia menuangkan teh di cangkir dan memberikannya pada Lizzy.

"Teh untuk Anda, Lady Elizabeth." ujar Sebastian sambil memberikan cangkir teh.

"Terima kasih." ujar Lizzy yang kembali tersenyum dan meminum teh itu perlahan. Setelah selesai meminum teh Lizzy menatap wajah Ciel. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru Ciel. Keduanya seperti bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata lewat tatapan mata. "Ciel... Apapun yang akan kamu lakukan, hanya satu yang kuinginkan yaitu melihat senyummu." Lizzy bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Ciel.

Ciel hanya terbengong menatap kepergian Lizzy dan palagi dengan kata-katanya yang mungkin sudah pernah Ciel dengar. Awalnya dia kurang serius menanggapinya. Tapi sekarang, kata-kata Lizzy terngiang di benaknya.

'Dia ingin melihat senyumku?' batin Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiada keindahan yang dapat mengalahkan senyum tulusmu._

_Senyum bahagia, dimana malaikat senang melihatnya._

_Aku hanya berharap aku jadi orang pertama._

_Yang melihat dirimu tersenyum seutuhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya Lizzy kembali datang ke mansion Ciel, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Ciel.

"Ciel.." panggil Lizzy sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

"Masuklah.." ujar Ciel datar. Tapi mata birunya terkejut melihat sosok Elizabeth. "Lizzy, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin main sebentar disini."

"Main?"

"Iya.."

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya keheningan yang menjawab ucapan mereka. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang entah apa itu.

"Ciel, apakah kamu bisa datang ke rumahku besok?" tanya Lizzy.

"Hmm... Aku usahakan." jawab Ciel.

"Benarkah? Hore!" seru Lizzy riang. "Janji ya?"

"Iya, aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya Ciel menuju mansion Lizzy, Ciel langsung disambut sendiri oleh gadis berambut kuncir dua bergelombang itu.

"Ciel!" seru Lizzy sambil memeluk Ciel.

"Aduh Lizzy, kamu main peluk aja.." ujar Ciel sedikit malu.

"Hehe..." Lizzy hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ciel. "Ayo." Lizzy membawa Ciel menuju halaman belakang mansionnya. Lizzy menggegam tangan Ciel dengan lembut, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menatap punggung Lizzy dengan tatapan kosong.

'Apa aku selalu membuatnya sedih?' batin Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akan kuuntai kisah kita berdua._

_Mengabadikannya dalam pagi hari yang damai._

_Mengukir tiap perasaanku padamu._

_Dan memberikan secercah harapan agar kau tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lizzy.." panggil Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" tanya Lizzy.

"Maaf ya?"

"Maaf?"

Ciel hanya terdiam, membuat Lizzy bertambah bingung. Lizzy menatap wajah Ciel baik-baik dan begitu Ciel menatap wajahnya, Lizzy langsung tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu karena apa. Tapi aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Ciel." ujar Lizzy.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ciel. "Kamu memang tunangan yang baik..."

Mendengar Ciel bicara begitu membuat wajah Lizzy langsung memerah. Ciel hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kali ini saat Lizzy melihat Ciel tersenyum ada yang berbeda dari Ciel. Senyum Ciel kali ini senyum yang terlihat manis, senyum yang berdasarkan dari hati dan Lizzy adalah orang pertama yang melihat Ciel tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku memang suka padamu Ciel." ujar Lizzy dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Eh?" tanya Ciel.

"Senyummu. Aku suka melihat senyummu ini dan aku senang bisa melihatnya."

Ciel hanya kembali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Lizzy dan menggegam tangannya lebih erat lagi, kemudian mencium pipi Lizzy dengan cepat. Membuat wajah Lizzy memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku berharap keesokan pagi adalah hari terindah._

_Hari dimana kamu dengan bebas tersenyum._

_Menerima kehadiranku dan menganggapku._

_Dengan senyummu sebagai jawaban untukku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

A/N: Gomen qlo crtny krng bgs y, ato OOC.

Aq menantikan review dr minna-san..^^


End file.
